Final Dealings with Charizard
by Kosh17
Summary: Inside: Charizard obeys Ash! Snorlax defeats Charizard! Offficer jeny has found another evil abuser of pokemon in general and... Ash finally speaks to his long lost father. Rated for violence.


WARNING TO ALL WHO LIKE ASH'S CHARIZARD AND HIS ATTITUDE TOWARDS IT, DON'T READ THIS. ANYONE ELSE, FELL FREE.

(May traumatize young children and 65 year old pokemon fans)

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon its associated characters logos and so on, I would be a filthy rich Asian. I am not.

Dealings with Charizard

Ash strode across the grass covered hill; it belonged to the training grounds of the pokemon league along with an entire 100,000-acre campus. He was worried about his own monsters and their performance. They had lost just before his being counted in the final 1000 competitors list and it was getting on the boy's nerves.

;_I've got to bring up their attacks,: _He reasoned:_or maybe their defense.; _A voice called out in the distance, it was Misty, but he ignored her. : _All I know is I have got to do something.;_

"Hey," the redhead greeted him, "I'm really sorry about the league."

"I've lost before," he admitted, "but never like that."

Later, Ash felt he was getting over his depression and would begin anew, starting before any other trainer, on his pokemon. It was obvious one of the reasons he had lost was Charizard. The haughty beast had not really accepted any of his master's orders, ever and Ash needed so much to change that.

"Good morning." He chimed hoping that his monster would respond to a positive attitude; it was doomed from the start.

SCORCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash left the area and ran towards Brock, who made it policy to bring a fire extinguisher for such occasions as this.

A few hors later, the persistent young trainer made another try. Needless to say, it ended in the same disappointing barbeque, reducing Ash to ash.

After treatment and major facial reconstruction, a random man, like sooooo many others before him, appeared; he had come to visit Ash in the hospital. This was apparently the number one major way of advancement in Ash's life.

"I saw you having trouble with your charizard; don't be embarrassed it happened to me for a while too."

Astonished the boy looked on from his body cast and urged the man to continue.

"I have just the perfect thing to say and the exact course of action for any trainer in such a predicament."

"Wow," Ash exclaimed while his jaw hit the floor, "can you really help?"

"No problem kid," the man nodded, "I can't stand to see someone go through such agony. Once you are well enough to move we'll start."

Just as the man turned to exit Ash called him back

"Hey wait are you Sabrina's father?"

"No you idiot," the stranger said calmly with not a hint of anger or resentment in his voice. "I'm a plot started, just like all the others you have met and will meet for the rest of time."

"Oh."

Weeks later Ash wheeled his chair over the grassy hill and to the training point. Charizard was there, poking other smaller monsters and drinking champagne.

The man nodded at his temporarily crippled pupil to start the training exercise.

" Alright, let's go." The boy called to his abusive pokemon. The giant red lizard turned up its nose and refused to face him.

"Look Charizard if you don't listen to me I'll have to get rid of you.'' These words prompted no action from the fire-breathing dragon. "I'd like to keep you, so please cooperate with me. Let's do a trick, roll over." The beast refused and the man whispered another command to the boy beneath him. "Wana' shake???'' Ash tried again, a similar response was given for that: "jump", "fetch" and "wave."

"Now," the man whispered, "just like I said before."

Ash opened a box on his lap, "I'll make you do the next trick with my trick pokeballs if you refuse." The animal glanced around but not in his master's direction.

"Tell it." The man said, "like we agreed, the last trick works, or you get your estate, that you sold to pay , me back.

"Okay," Ash confirmed and took the pokeball launcher out. "Play dead" He pulled the trigger and just like the man had promised the ball of lead impacted his monster squarely in the chest sending it flying to a painful halt along the sand pit. It drew one last long breath and died.

"See kid, I taught the dang thing to obey, just use this and you can't go wrong. So sign here, I'll take your rat….I mean yellow pokemon and we're square."

"Wow it did work, thanks.'' Ash signed and the man ran off muttering something about, Giovanni having caught that pickachu at last.

Team Rocket pushed through the bushes and leapt out on the dead beast pulling it into their infamous balloon.

"Finally Jesse, we nabbed a good pokemon and stopped trying to capture that rat thing."

"Yes James, Team Rocket won at last!"

''No, just when he was beginning to obey me!" Ash screamed, "go Snorlax!"

A red and white ball landed in the basket of the dynamic trio's balloon, a five-ton green and white blob came out of it. The ride hit the ground in under a second and by the time Ash wheeled himself, over Snorlax had eaten something and Team Rocket was fearing for their lives behind a large rock.

"Hey, where is my Charizard? What are you so scared of?''

"That huge thing ate it for goodness sake!'' James stammered.

"Huh," Ash stared on in bewilderment as his Snorlax spit out a large piece of lead and mumbled about it. By now, Brock and Misty had arrived and were just in time to witness the giant spouting fire in front of them.

"Slick!" Brock yelled.

"Cool." chimed Misty, "we love you Snorlax." they took him off down the path to buy a soda and show their real friends; Ash had been left in the dust.

Team Rocket now took the opportunity to sneak up behind the confused Ash and beat the living daylights out of him. Officer Jenny pulled up just as Jesse broke the last bone in Ash's body.

"What happened here!?" She demanded.

"Well…." Meouth started only to be cut off by James who grabbing his throat and strangling him for a moment threw the talking cat into the bushes.

"This, er, boy," James began in the most official tone he could think of, "committed a horrible crime against humanity!"

"Yeah," Jesse corroborated, "he shot a pokemon!"

Officer Jenny gasped and leaned forward, "how terrible!"

''Er, yes.'' James continued, "we couldn't let him get away with that, but it wasn't all he did."

"Yes," his partner said, "I saw him force-fed the one he killed to his other pokemon.''

"You there!" Jenny shouted to Ash, "you're gonna pay for your crimes against the common good."

BASH, BASH, BASH, BASH, went the baton;

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK went her whip;

PSST, PSST, PSST, went her can of mace;

TZAP, TZAP, TZAP, went her teaser.

"That'll teach you! Now you two, because of your good conduct I pardon you both and you will be acting deputies until I saw so O.K." both nodded their consent and later celebrated having a decent job.

Later, Ash sat in his body cast in jail only to be visited by his father, who had heard of his bad luck.

"Ash I just want you to know why I was never there when you needed me, why I never helped you through those hard times." He paused ready to truly express himself. "I hate you and everything about you; and I wish you never shamed the good name of pokemon trainers by becoming one. But I suppose somewhere in my heart I still love you….a little…I guess." Ash couldn't say a thing because of the agony caused by all those broken bones. "Oh and Pickachu wants to say goodbye."

"Pica?" Two furry ears appeared above his bed, "CHEW!" It zapped him with a thunderbolt storm and left to rob the local bank and pillage the surrounding countryside.

Ash had had a bad day.

"At least Charizard obeyed me." He said painfully

…

Finally a perfect episode of Pokemon , another glorious work of art.


End file.
